date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuan/Synopsis
Plot Volume 1 Tsuan first appears when the Quasi-Spirits participating in the Doll Master’s Killing Game are asked to introduce themselves. Tsuan calmly introduces herself, and the rest of the Quasi-Spirits erupt into whispers amongst each other. It is revealed that Tsuan is infamous for having killed one hundred Quasi-Spirits with incredible ease. Empty likens Tsuan to a gorilla in response to this, to which Tsuan responds by glaring at her and denying the unintentionally rude comparison. Later, while the Quasi-Spirits are all being sent out into the field before the game begins, Tsuan is focused entirely on Kurumi Tokisaki (or rather, Hibiki in Kurumi’s body). The sheer intensity of her gaze makes Empty turn away in fear. After being encouraged by Kurumi, Empty approaches Tsuan with the intention of getting information from her. Tsuan, however, has no interest in Empty’s attempts or her at all, and glares at her until she dithers and drops the subject. After all the Quasi-Spirits are free and able to battle with one another, Yui Sagakure finds herself chased by Tsuan. After putting distance between them, Yui then tries to launch a surprise attack on Tsuan. However, this proves to be ineffective. Tsuan notices the attempt, and counters with a volley of quick, heavy and precise blows. The sheer ferocity and skill demonstrated by Tsuan horrifies Yui, and she quickly realises that she has no chance in a direct confrontation and uses her Unsigned Angel to retreat. Tsuan realises too late, and goes to track Yui down to finish her off, using her incredible sense of smell to aid her. This proves to be pointless though, as Yui reengages Tsuan, but is quickly dispatched regardless. Tsuan then swallows her Sephira fragment and proceeds to go to sleep on the floor, confident that nobody would likely attack her in her sleep due to her skill and infamy. Two days pass, and it is revealed that Tsuan, Kurumi and Empty are the only participants left in the game. Tsuan tracks Kurumi and Empty down using her hearing to determine the sounds of their showering and the smell of their reiryoku. Blushing upon being complimented on her senses, Tsuan then states that Kurumi is the only other participant left alive and thus she desires to kill her. Empty proposes that the three of them group up and go against the Dominion, however Tsuan declines and continues to enforce the fact that she and Kurumi should duel. Kurumi accepts, and the trio walk away to find a more suitable location for their battle. Tsuan kills a doll on the way there, and scares away some more, before noticing that Kurumi vanished. Without hesitation, Tsuan immediately acts and locates Kurumi right as she is shot at. Wasting no time, she launches forward to engage Kurumi. Kurumi shows Tsuan no mercy and unleashes a barrage of bullets, but Tsuan counters by freezing Kurumi’s arm and proceeds to choke her. However, both suffer injuries at close quarters. Tsuan suddenly realises the reality of battle upon meeting someone who offered a challenge, and has an epiphany over the act of killing, realising that she is able to comprehend the meaning behind it rather than acting like a mindless beast. Tsuan is rendered unconscious due to the hits she endured, but only for a brief moment. She then stands up despite the fatal injuries she suffered, and thanks Kurumi. Galvanised and on a euphoric, pain-fuelled high, Tsuan states that she wants to fight Kurumi more and wants to be damaged by her in order to grow stronger. The two engage once more and trade vicious blows, with Kurumi now on the defensive. Each time Kurumi lands a hit, Tsuan grows more and more excited and appears to grow even stronger. The two force a stalemate, and right as they both are about to deal the final blows to each other, they are interrupted by False Proxy and the dolls in her body. Tsuan is stabbed through the chest and forced to the ground, far too exhausted to fight back under the assault of multiple new opponents. After Kurumi Tokisaki and Hibiki Higoromo, both back in their real bodies, kill Doll Master, they are approached by none other than Tsuan. Tsuan throws a large piece of debris at Kurumi, but fails to land the hit. She then approaches Kurumi more civilly and proceeds to sniff her, easily deducing that the two of them had swapped bodies. Confused, she wonders which one of them to kill, before being questioned on if she admitted defeat when she passed out. Ignoring the question, Tsuan insists that she wants to fight Kurumi again, and asks to make an appointment to have a serious fight with her. Kurumi obliges and the two pinkie promise. Tsuan then leaves, none the wiser to the fact that Kurumi doesn't intend to uphold her end of the deal. Volume 2 Kurumi Tokisaki and Hibiki Higoromo both left for Yesod after toppling Doll Master’s reign over Malkuth, with the former having forgotten about her promise to Tsuan. Tsuan, however, marks Kurumi as her prey and is revealed to have tracked the two of them down. She finds the two in a coffee shop, and overhears their discussion about Kurumi training as an idol and having to debut in a contest. At the contest after Kurumi sings her song, she stumbles off of the stage, dizzy and exhausted from singing and nerves. Unbeknownst to her, another contestant was added in at the last minute, and Kurumi hears a voice speaking to her. The voice asks if she’s okay, then goes on to affirm if Kurumi sang at her absolute best. Confused by the strange questions, Kurumi looks up and notices that the idol talking to her is none other than Tsuan. Kurumi is utterly dumbfounded by this, and notes that Tsuan is wearing a new Astral Dress. Tsuan reveals that she isn’t there to fight physically, but instead aims to defeat Kurumi through singing. She chose the same song as Kurumi in order to have a fair competition, and repeats the words of Haraka Kagarike in saying that everything is a battle, and that she doesn’t plan to lose. She then runs onto stage and proceeds to perform. Tsuan’s performance outclasses Kurumi’s, so much so that the host gushes over it and praises Tsuan for her wonderful performance. Tsuan arrogantly states that there was no need for thanks, looking pointedly at Kurumi whilst speaking. Tsuan’s odd statements about victory unnerve the host, and she turns to address the audience instead. It is officially stated that Tsuan beat Kurumi, and that her debut was the single most impressive debut since Dominion and former Dominion Mizuha Banouin’s and Rinemu Kirari’s debuts, respectively. Much later, Tsuan is left pondering over her next plan of action. She resides in the waiting room after performing at a concert, realising that as an idol, she has to win over fans in order to be victorious and beat Kurumi. She is annoyed by the fact that her advantages over Kurumi in the singing battle mean that her win wasn’t fair game, as she was assisted by the Dominion's costume designer and a personally recommended manager. Her thoughts are interrupted by her manager, assigned by Mizuha herself, who tries to encourage Tsuan to stop overthinking and be more energetic. Tsuan flatly declines the proposal, and the manager leaves her alone in the room. She then hears a gunshot, and immediately summons her Unsigned Angel , walking to the door. She asks if the person who shot is someone trying to stalk her due to her status as an S-rank idol, however it is revealed to be Kurumi, Hibiki and Rinemu Kirari. Tsuan lets them in doubtfully, and after discerning who Rinemu is, asks if Kurumi was there to fight her in any manner. Kurumi declines much to Tsuan’s sadness, however Hibiki interjects with the real reason as to why they were there. She states that they intend to recruit Tsuan into a singing trio in order to return Rinemu to power, and cleverly seals the deal by stating that Kurumi would be indebted to Tsuan if she accepted the proposal. Tsuan immediately accepts upon hearing that. A brief warmup between the three precludes their performance, with Tsuan and Kurumi trading verbal jabs. They then perform, and their performance is a success. Kurumi is impressed and astonished by her own achievement of singing a song to completion, and Tsuan counters by stating that she didn’t break a sweat, implying her superiority over Kurumi and Rinemu. Their celebrations are interrupted by Rook, who confronts Kurumi after stealing the from Rinemu. Out of warrior’s courtesy, Tsuan doesn’t interject seeing as Rook marked Kurumi as her target, and respectfully holds back. However after Rook escapes from Kurumi’s assault, Kurumi asks Tsuan to chase after her to which Tsuan obliges. Right as Rook prepares to kill Mayuka Momozono, Tsuan manages to catch up to them and swing for Rook’s head with . Rook blocks the blow, and Tsuan states that anyone trying to harm her prey (Kurumi) is her enemy, and that she also wants to fight Rook. Rook finds their following battle to be manageable, calm as her prowess allowed her to read Tsuan’s straightforward attacks, despite being at a disadvantage. Rook lands a barrage of blows on Tsuan, who protects herself with the freezing ability of , but notices that she’s starting to suffer from frostbite. As Rook prepares the killing blow, Kurumi steps in, having caught up with Tsuan. As Rook undergoes a more serious mental shift after being forced back, Tsuan decides to help Kurumi so long as they can fight later. Despite Rook’s new wave of oppressive attacks, Tsuan perseveres through the pain and unleashes a blizzard in order to obscure Rook’s view, and thus allows for Kurumi and Hibiki, who had been waiting to jump into the fray, to gain the upper hand over their opponent. Their fight is interrupted by none other than the White Queen. The emergence of the White Queen leaves Tsuan speechless- a rare occurrence-. They all regain their senses, and Kurumi orders Tsuan to kill Rook, but before she can do so, the White Queen kills Rook and replaces her. Gearing up for battle against the White Queen, Tsuan reminds Kurumi yet again that they are to fight again at a later date, leaving Kurumi dumbstruck. It is later revealed that Tsuan and Kurumi were defeated. Volume 3 Hibiki mentions that Tsuan managed to escape after being beaten by the White Queen, and Rinemu also reveals that it took effort to rescue her, and that she’s in a sorry state after her defeat. Volume 4 Volume 5 Category:Synopsis